EUROVISION 2016: STOCKHOLM
As we did with last year, this is just a page where anyone can make their rankings on the 2016 Eurovision songs. As it was last year, this'll likely just be me and Nina with occasional input from Justin, but oh well. Also I got a new laptop thank god lmao. Delilah My Rankings 1) Germany "Ghost" by Jamie-Lee Kriewitz – 10/10 2) Latvia "Heartbeat" by Justs – 10/10 3) Estonia "Play" by Jüri Pootsmann – 10/10 4) Croatia "Lighthouse" by Nina Kraljić – 10/10 5) France "J'ai cherché" by Amir – 9/10 6) Norway "Icebreaker" by Agnete – 9/10 7) Armenia "LoveWave" by Iveta Mukuchyan – 9/10 8) Albania "Përrallë" by Eneda Tarifa – 9/10 9) Hungary "Pioneer" by Freddie – 9/10 10) Czech Republic "I Stand" by Gabriela Gunčíková – 9/10 11) Iceland "Hear Them Calling" by Greta Salóme – 9/10 12) Cyprus "Alter Ego" by Minus One – 8/10 13) Bosnia and Herzegovina "Ljubav je" by Dalal & Deen feat. Ana Rucner & Jala – 8/10 14) United Kingdom "You're Not Alone" by Joe & Jake – 8/10 15) Spain "Say Yay!" by Barei – 8/10 16) Georgia "Midnight Gold" by Nika Kocharov & Young Georgian Lolitaz – 8/10 17) Switzerland "The Last of Our Kind" by Rykka – 8/10 18) Netherlands "Slow Down" by Douwe Bob – 8/10 19) Austria "Loin d'ici" by Zoë – 8/10 20) Macedonia "Dona" by Kaliopi – 7/10 21) Ukraine "1944" by Jamala – 7/10 22) Malta "Chameleon" by Ira Losco – 7/10 23) Russia "You Are the Only One" by Sergey Lazarev – 7/10 24) Australia "Sound of Silence" by Dami Im – 7/10 25) Romania "Moment of Silence" by Ovidiu Anton – 6/10 26) Slovenia "Blue and Red" by ManuElla – 6/10 27) Finland "Sing It Away" by Sandhja – 6/10 28) Belgium "What's the Pressure" by Laura Tesoro – 6/10 29) Belarus "Help You Fly" by Ivan – 5/10 30) Moldova "Falling Stars" by Lidia Isac – 5/10 31) Montenegro "The Real Thing" by Highway – 4/10 32) Israel "Made of Stars" by Hovi Star – 4/10 33) Denmark "Soldiers of Love" by Lighthouse X – 4/10 34) Ireland "Sunlight" by Nicky Byrne – 3/10 35) Greece "Utopian Land" by Argo – 2/10 36) Poland "Color of Your Life" by Michał Szpak – 1/10 37) San Marino "I Didn't Know" by Serhat – 1/10 Nina My Rankings 1) Switzerland "The Last of Our Kind" by Rykka – 10/10 2) Austria "Loin d'ici" by Zoë – 10/10 3) Germany "Ghost" by Jamie-Lee Kriewitz – 10/10 4) Estonia "Play" by Jüri Pootsmann – 10/10 5) Norway "Icebreaker" by Agnete – 9/10 6) Croatia "Lighthouse" by Nina Kraljić – 9/10 7) Malta "Chameleon" by Ira Losco – 9/10 8) Bosnia and Herzegovina "Ljubav je" by Dalal & Deen feat. Ana Rucner & Jala – 9/10 9) Australia "Sound of Silence" by Dami Im – 9/10 10) Slovenia "Blue and Red" by ManuElla – 9/10 11) Spain "Say Yay!" by Barei – 9/10 12) Albania "Përrallë" by Eneda Tarifa – 9/10 13) Iceland "Hear Them Calling" by Greta Salóme – 8/10 14) Ukraine "1944" by Jamala – 8/10 15) Macedonia "Dona" by Kaliopi – 8/10 16) Russia "You Are the Only One" by Sergey Lazarev – 8/10 17) Hungary "Pioneer" by Freddie – 8/10 18) Czech Republic "I Stand" by Gabriela Gunčíková – 8/10 19) Latvia "Heartbeat" by Justs – 8/10 20) Moldova "Falling Stars" by Lidia Isac – 8/10 21) Ireland "Sunlight" by Nicky Byrne – 8/10 22) Belarus "Help You Fly" by Ivan – 8/10 23) Netherlands "Slow Down" by Douwe Bob – 8/10 24) Cyprus "Alter Ego" by Minus One – 7/10 25) Israel "Made of Stars" by Hovi Star – 7/10 26) France "J'ai cherché" by Amir – 7/10 27) Romania "Moment of Silence" by Ovidiu Anton – 7/10 28) Denmark "Soldiers of Love" by Lighthouse X – 7/10 29) Belgium "What's the Pressure" by Laura Tesoro – 7/10 30) Greece "Utopian Land" by Argo – 6/10 31) Poland "Color of Your Life" by Michał Szpak – 6/10 32) Finland "Sing It Away" by Sandhja – 6/10 33) United Kingdom "You're Not Alone" by Joe & Jake – 5/10 34) Georgia "Midnight Gold" by Nika Kocharov & Young Georgian Lolitaz – 4/10 35) Armenia "LoveWave" by Iveta Mukuchyan – 4/10 36) Montenegro "The Real Thing" by Highway – 3/10 37) San Marino "I Didn't Know" by Serhat – 2/10 Category:Eurovision